Tea?
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: Grell is left shivering on Undertaker's rooftop, and being the kind, compassionate Undertaker that he is, He offers Grell some tea. GrellXUndertaker Lemon One-Shot.


Grell didn't quite know what to think of his predicament. He had always waited out the busy hours of the night atop Undertaker's roof, the only safe place he knew. Grell had found out quite a while ago that, being the lovely lady he is, men-_drunk_-men couldn't keep their paws off his glorious body.

The normal Grell would have killed them, or at least beaten them, however William-_being the stiff he is_- told Grell that if he so much as touched a human off duty, he would again be demoted. What was the demotion of safety scissors? Tweezers? Either way he didn't want to find out.

Grell was stuck atop Undertaker's roof in a blizzard, so early in the evening that he couldn't even let the thought of going home cross his mind. He sighed forlornly, huddling closer to the roof and pulling what little clothing he had on around his shivering goddess-like body.

"Tea?" A deep voice whispered in Grell's ear, making him jump from the noise.

"AH!" He glared, staring at the old shinigami with an unamused stare.

"Ihihihihi" Undertaker giggled, doubling over on the rooftop.

"I'll have you know that it is impolite to startle a lady!" He huffed, recomposing himself.

"Ehm, be it as it may, it is dangerously cold out here for a lady like yourself. Perhaps you would be more accommodated inside with warm tea?" Undertaker offered a sleeve to the shivering red-head. Grell contemplated his offer, staring at the hand intently before taking it delicately.

"At least someone knows how to treat a woman around here~!" He smiled flirtatiously, gasping as Undertaker swept him off his feet and dropped down to his doorstep below. Grell raised his eyebrow at the action, but didn't speak. He didn't think he _could _speak either way. It was rare when he was treated respectfully, and so he did not know how to react in this situation at all.

"If you take a seat, Milady, I will have your tea in no time." Undertaker chuckled, kissing Grell's hand as he escorted him to a place to sit among the coffins. Once Grell sat, Undertaker was gone like a ghost, coming back seconds later with tea. If Grell had been himself, he would have questioned if Undertaker had the tea ready before he had gotten him. Mumbling a thank-you, Grell took the tea and downed it in the most lady-like fashion he could manage while trying to warm himself.

That is when he noticed how his body went numb, and the waiting expression on Undertaker's face. Of course, it was too late to reach for a weapon, however useful scissors could be in this situation with a legendary shinigami, for at that time he fell to the ground. He was still conscious, mind you. Undertaker wanted him to remember what happened.

"Ihihihihi it seems this isn't as safe a place as you thought~!" Undertaker giggled madly. Grell's lips refused to move accordingly, and much to Undertaker's disappointment, all he got was a gurgle in reply. "Don't fret, dear. I wont harm you too much." He picked up Grell's limp body like it was nothing, setting him on the cold metal of the preparation table. Grell mentally hissed and tried to arch his back off the table, and got the queer feeling of helplessness. He shifted his eyes to the hatted man, wishing he knew if he were going to die.

He couldn't even read the man's expression, his eyes shaded by his hair. "My dear, this is where you will thank me later." The man smiled warmly, cutting Grell's clothes with his own scissors. _Hey! Those were designer!_ He glared, but soon all protests were erased by a sharp black nail trailing down his chest.

Grell moaned, despite the drug, feeling warmth fill his body. "I figured this would be the perfect way to warm you up, but I digress, most of this is the drug's working." Undertaker smirked, leaving scratches all across the young shinigami's chest.

His hands worked lower, leaving circles on Grell's thighs. "Nnnngggg" Grell twitched as Undertaker grasped his half hard member. Undertaker leaned down to kiss Grells neck, leaving hot wet marks down his chest and along his inner thigh. He did not care if it were the drug or the will of the gods, all he knew is that he needed Undertaker _now. _With the will of a thousand suns, he raised his heavy arms and tugged at Undertaker's clothes, dragging the man into a deep, longing kiss. Undertaker nipped Grell's lips, making him cry out lightly as he fell back onto the table, taking Undertaker with him.

Not breaking the connection between the two, Undertaker undressed quickly, only separating long enough to get his robe over his head. The friction continued until both were grinding against each other, hard, panting, and needing. Grell imagined the sounds he would be making if his mouth could work, as Undertaker lowered himself and began to wet Grell's entrance.

He would have shouted his name to the heavens, if this ecstasy could only last forever. His skillful tongue prodded inside, making Grell's eyes loll and his legs tremble. Undertaker's hand traveled south, grabbing lube and four small metal shafts.

"W-where..." Grell couldn't make his mouth finish his sentence between the drug and the immense pleasure he was in. Despite this, Undertaker grinned.

"You have no need to concern yourself, dear. I just didn't think that you would want _me_ preparing you." He giggled, wriggling his fingers to show off his nails. Grell nodded, and his head rolled back onto the table. Undertaker slicked up two of the four rods and pressed one against Grell's entrance.

The frigid metal slid inside, eliciting a hissing noise from the red-head. It wasn't painful until the second slipped in along side it, and tears began to well up at the corners of Grell's eyes. This pain was forgotten rather quickly, as both metal rods slammed simultaneously against Grell's prostate.

_OH~!_ Grell's muffled moans did not go unnoticed by the hatted grim reaper. As he slid the third rod in, he was sure to angle all three in the same spot and thrust back, creating the most delightful mewling from the red-clad death god.

The fourth rod slid into place easily, and soon Grell found himself with Undertaker's firm member pressing against his entrance. Grell moaned as Undertaker slipped into place, rolling his hips and turning the pace fast and harsh. Grell forgot all the pain Undertaker caused with his roughness when the force was directed at the right angle, the pleasure tearing at his sanity.

He wished this beautiful torture would last forever and finally end all at the same time, and soon with the unstable thrusts of his partner, His vision turned white as he tightened to a painful degree, and the warm dripping of cum trickled out of the tender ring of muscle. Sighing contently, Undertaker pulled out and began cleaning up. Not that Grell noticed, he was busy babbling incoherently until darkness finally consumed him.

A couple hours later, Grell awoke within his own home. He stripped the sheets off and inspected himself. It couldn't have been a dream...

He sighed, Gathering himself up and heading out the door for work and boring paperwork. Today would be a long day.

The red clad grim reaper was filled with sighs as he contemplated his next move. He had thought all day about the Undertaker and his dream. If it had been a dream, then sitting on the Undertaker's roof was surely no problem. However, if it were not...Grell blushed.

If the Undertaker wished him to leave, then he would merely have to say so, and Grell would loiter on another someone's roof. And so he jumped up with ease, and waited for the twilight. Of course, he was again caught off guard.

"Tea?" A gray-haired shinigami asked innocently. Grell smiled wider then he had ever smiled before, giggling girlishly as he responded.

"Oh, yes please~" Grell grinned, taking Undertaker's hand.


End file.
